Housekeeping for the Akatsuki
by Shaman of Sarcasm
Summary: Kotone Koyama was out job hunting one day when she ran into a rather interesting fellow with a rather interesting proposition.
1. Prologue: The Story

**Prequel - The Story**

"I've made many mistakes in my life, many things I would like to change or do over, but I don't regret my time with them."

"Why did you go to them?"

"I don't know. I was... lost and desperate and lonely. I had my friends, of course, but there was still... something missing. When my mother died, I coped as well as I could, but I guess it wasn't enough. There was some part of me that just felt so useless and unworthy, so I set out to change that."

"Do you feel comfortable talking about your experiences?"

"I don't think I have much choice in the matter, but yes. If you would like to hear my story, I don't mind telling."

* * *

**Short, I know. Feel free to share your opinions and stuff. Not really sure where I'm going with this yet, or if I like it. But we'll see.  
**


	2. Chapter 1: The Offer

**Chapter 1 - The Offer**

"Back at it again today, Kotone?"

"Yeah, there were a few rumors circulating yesterday, so maybe today's my lucky day."

"Just be back for dinner. We can't have you wasting away so early."

Kotone grinned and bid her friend Satsuki goodbye as she headed outside. The cold wind cut straight to her bones, ignoring all the layers of clothing she had packed on today. If Kotone had a choice, she wouldn't even venture outside on days like this, but as things stood, she was in desperate need of a job.

Having lost her mother just a few months prior, and then being unable to pay the rent, left Kotone in quite the bind. While she hated having to do it, Kotone was forced to stay with Satsuki, as surviving on the streets in the winter was near impossible. As a shinobi, Satsuki made a fair bit more money than the average citizen, so she saw no qualms in taking in a friend. After several weeks, and not wanting to prey on her friends kindness and sacrifice for much longer, Kotone began job searching, but with little luck.

Walking down the street, lost in her own thoughts, Kotone didn't even notice the tall, cloaked figure on the path in front of her until she slammed straight into him. She fell straight to the ground, landing on her butt.

"I-I am so sorry," was all Kotone could manage to stammer out. She peeked up at the man from beneath her bangs, but a straw hat obscured his eyes. Was he angry? Would he strike out at her? He was huge compared to her, and as far as Kotone could see, there was no one else around to stop him if he became violent. When he didn't immediately move to attack her, Kotone set her fears aside and stood up, patting the dust off her yukata. "Well... I'll be going now." After giving a bow, Kotone turned and left.

_Alright_, Kotone began, trying to mentally psyche herself up as the market came into view. _Surely one shopkeeper is in need of an assistant. _And so Kotone began, moving from stall to stall, trying to pander her services while the merchants pandered their wares.

Having dropped out of the Ninja Academy at a young age, Kotone didn't have many useful skills to offer. As such, she could understand why no one would hire her, but that didn't make accepting her unemployed state any easier. After an hour had passed, with no one showing the faintest interest, Kotone decided she'd had enough of rejection for the time being.

Threading her way through the throng of people, Kotone finally came to a tea shop. She chose a seat outside, not wanting to thread herself through the crowd inside just to find a place to rest. She laid her head in her hands, awaiting a server. Job searching was more work than any job she could ever get.

"Hey, you're- Koyama, it's been a while!"

Kotone lifted her head, and she instantly wished she hadn't. She could feel the blush sweeping over her face as she came face to face with Keiji Yamamura, the boy she'd had a crush on since back in the Academy. One would think she'd have done away with those feelings, after all the years that had passed by, but there was just something about him. His mannerisms, his personality...

"I heard you've been searching for a job."

Kotone dropped her head back into her hands.

"No luck, then." Keiji hummed. "I think someone is in need of some jasmine tea, that always clears the head. My treat."

Kotone's head popped up to decline the offer, but he instantly shushed her.

"I get free drinks," he said with a wink. "Not to mention there's been a surplus of missions lately, so I'm rolling in money."

Kotone mumbled a "thank you" as Keiji walked inside. He was such a perfect guy - so nice, sweet, and not to mention he was an accomplished shinobi already. There was no chance someone like him would ever have the faintest interest in her.

With a groan, Kotone began what was turning into ritual sulking.

Sure, sure, she wasn't the most _skilled_ worker, but when it came to actual work, Kotone always maintained that she was a diligent worker. It was a trait her mother said Kotone had picked up from her father, who Kotone could scarcely remember. It had been so many years since his passing.

And now her mother...

Kotone banished the thoughts, not wanting to wind up a sniveling, snotty mess in public.

There was a rustle, and the bench Kotone was resting on groaned and sunk lower. Great, now someone was sitting next to her. She could only hope it was just Keiji, about to wrap his arm around her shoulders in an attempt to cheer her up. She wanted so desperately to believe that he saw something special in her, something that interested him, but really, what was there to like?

The arm never came, and whoever was sitting beside her wasn't moving at all. Kotone would be lying if she said she wasn't uncomfortable.

Picking her head up once more, Kotone was surprised to see the man she had bumped into earlier sitting only a foot away from her, hat still in place.

"Do you need a job?" he asked, turning his head towards her. She could just barely make out his eyes underneath the shadow cast by the hat: green irides with red sclera. Kotone flinched when she realized she was staring and glanced away.

"Y-yes," she managed to squeak out, focusing her attention on a sign behind the man in an effort to avoid making direct eye contact again. People often told her that her orange eyes were unique, but they were just a trait passed down from her mother's side of the family. This man's eyes, though...

"Can you clean?"

"I can learn." Kotone's voice was firm, all traces of shyness from earlier vanished. She _needed_ this job. She shouldn't appear meek and spineless like she felt.

The man produced a slip of paper and passed it to her.

Kotone skimmed the contents of the paper, and what she read she couldn't believe. It seemed so... dubious. This man was offering her a home and a salary, and all she needed to do was clean, cook, and just... keep the house orderly and running properly.

"I'll do it," Kotone said. This time when their eyes met, she didn't glance away. Her mother had warned her in the past that she was too impulsive, and Kotone tried her best to be sensible and cautious, but... this was it. This was her big break. If Kotone didn't jump on it, it might slip away.

"You've not even seen your work environment yet," the man said, and Kotone could hear his jeering tone.

"I'll do it," Kotone repeated, her resolve solidifying. No way was she backing down now.

The man's eyes twitched slightly, and Kotone wondered if he was smiling."Good. You'll begin in three days. I'll come to collect you by the town gate around noon, be sure to pack what you need."

The man left her table then, Kotone quickly losing sight of him in the crowd. Questions tumbled over one another in her mind, and Kotone had no answer for any of them. How did he know she needed a job? Why did he ask her? What had she just agreed to?

It was then Keiji brought her jasmine tea, the small clicking of the cup against the table snapping Kotone back to her senses.

Whatever happened in three days time, Kotone would be ready for the change.

"Don't give up, Koyama," said Keiji, mussing up her hair. "I know you've been trying hard. If you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm here... when I'm not out on missions."

Smoothing down her hair, all Kotone could think of was how he made her feel like a child. That one gesture proved it all. Teasing her like that...

"Thanks," was all Kotone said before picking up the cup. "But, a man just offered me a job. I'll be starting in three days."

"A man? That man that was sitting next to you?"

"Yeah, I bumped into him earlier, and I guess he heard me asking around."

"Do you even know what he wants you to do, Koyama? Or rather, do you even know his _name_?"

"Well... no. We didn't exactly introduce ourselves-"

"Koyama, I urge you to, to just... think about what you're doing, I know things seem bleak, but-"

Kotone slammed a fist down on the table, shocking both Keiji and herself into silence. His voice... was he mocking her, doubting her? Finally, Kotone spoke. "It's not any of your business, Yamamura."

"You're right. Sorry... Kotone." He turned on his foot then, and headed back into the shop, out of the freezing wind.

Kotone shivered.

What had she just done?

* * *

**First official chapter, I guess. Feel free to say stuff about the story so far. Like, any kind of stuff. Nice, mean, tactful, blunt, whatever you want to say! I think I can pinpoint what I need to work on, but second opinions are always nice! **


End file.
